Cleaning Out My Closet
by queenofbuttons
Summary: Rachel's leaving and she's cleaning out her closet. She is going to tell the Glee club just how bad her life really is.


**Hey Guys this is my very first one shot KYAAAAAA! I hope you like it. It's has some song ficness in it and i really like the idea. And I really like the song. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song nor the show. If I did Finn would be dead, Puckleberry would be endgame, Fabray would be a pressed lemon and Kurt would be best friends with Rachel. **

* * *

><p>Rachel was fed up with the way the Gleeks were treating her. She was going to have her revenge. She had found a song that she could sing that would show how she felt. The bitterness and sadness she felt when she thought about her family. When she thought about all the times people protested her existence. They protested everything she stood for as the child of two gay men. Her mother who had left her as a child. To be adopted and then ridiculed by everyone. When she then found her mother who then told her she wanted nothing to do with her and adopted her worst bullys' daughter. It was unfair and cruel. Her dad Hiram had left her daddy Leroy when she was only 9. She grew older and watched her daddy take pills because he couldn't sleep. Her daddy was always high when he was home. He kept up his work appearance as if nothing was wrong but the moment he was home he was as high as a kite.<p>

Rachel had been told many times that she was mentally ill. She was depressed. She had dissociative identity disorder. She had this she had that. She only had two of the things she was diagnosed with, she was depressed she had been for a very long time, and she did have dissociative identity disorder she created alter egos. There was Rachel, Evelyn and Joe. Rachel was the diva that wanted to be on Broadway. Evelyn was the shy girl that when provoked could be the biggest bitch, an even bigger bitch than Santana. Joe was the ladies man, he was also her angry self, what she turned into when she stormed out of the choir room. Then there was Berry. The real Rachel. The broken girl hidden far beneath these personalities. Berry knew about all her other personalities. She had been aware for some time. It now time to show people who she really was.

None of the Gleeks had helped at all. Although none of them knew, they must have seen something wrong with her and they should have asked. And now she was going to clean out her closet and leave this place. Her father's drug abuse had been discovered. She was being sent to a foster family. They hadn't been able to find Hiram, he had disappeared completely. It was cruel and she was finally leaving Lima, she was leaving this hell hole for good.

* * *

><p>It was her last day. No one at this godforsaken school knew about her transferring. It was only Mr. Figgins and Coach Sylvester. Berry was smiling. For real now. Not those fake smiles she had been smiling since Hiram had left. No, this one was truly happy. Finally she would be able to control Rachel, Evelyn and Joe. But first she needed to let Joe out. To show the Glee Club what lies beneath Rachel. The Diva.<p>

She had asked Mr. Shue to let her sing this one song.

"Okay guys Rachel wanted to sing a song for everyone." He said. She got up and gave the pianist, the guitarist and the drummer the music. She stood in the choir room as they started with opening notes of Cleaning Out My Closet by Eminem. Joe began to rap.

_Where's my snare?  
>I have no snare in my headphones - there you go<br>Yeah... yo, yo_

_Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?_  
><em>I have; I've been protested and demonstrated against<em>  
><em>Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times<em>  
><em>Sick as the mind of the motherfuckin kid that's behind<em>  
><em>All this commotion emotions run deep as ocean's explodin<em>  
><em>Tempers flarin from parents just blow 'em off and keep goin<em>  
><em>Not takin nothin from no one give 'em hell long as I'm breathin<em>  
><em>Keep kickin ass in the mornin and takin names in the evenin<em>  
><em>Leave 'em with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth<em>  
><em>See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out<em>  
><em>Look at me now; I bet ya probably sick of me now ain't you momma?<em>  
><em>I'm a make you look so ridiculous now<em>

They remembered all the times people stood in front of their house and protested their existence. They remembered all the times people told them that they were disgusting. That they shouldn't exist because they thought they was actually related to their fathers.

_I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet (one more time)<br>I said I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet<em>

__ They remembered Shelby and Hiram leaving them. Alone

_Ha! I got some skeletons in my closet  
>And I don't know if no one knows it<br>So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it  
>I'm a expose it; I'll take you back to '73<br>Before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin CD  
>I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months<br>My maggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch  
>Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye<br>No I don't on second thought I just fuckin wished he would die  
>I look at Hailie, and I couldn't picture leavin her side<br>Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try  
>To make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake<br>I maybe made some mistakes  
>But I'm only human, but I'm man enough to face them today<br>What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb  
>But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets outta that gun<br>Cause I'da killed him; shit I woulda shot Kim and them both  
>It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to "The Eminem Show"<em>

__ They thought about the child they had seen with their foster family. They wanted to live with them. They could never imagine someone leaving a 9 year old like that, it was too cruel.

_I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet (one more time)<br>I said I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet<em>

__ Their mother and their father.

_Now I would never diss my own momma just to get recognition  
>Take a second to listen for who you think this record is dissin<br>But put yourself in my position; just try to envision  
>Witnessin your momma poppin prescription pills in the kitchen<br>Bitchin that someone's always goin throuh her purse and shit's missin  
>Goin through public housin systems, victim of Munchausen's Syndrome<br>My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't  
>'Til I grew up, now I blew up, it makes you sick to ya stomach<br>Doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me Ma?  
>So you could try to justify the way you treated me Ma?<br>But guess what? You're gettin older now and it's cold when your lonely  
>And Nathan's growin up so quick he's gonna know that your phony<br>And Hailie's gettin so big now; you should see her, she's beautiful  
>But you'll never see her - she won't even be at your funeral!<br>See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong  
>Bitch do your song - keep tellin yourself that you was a mom!<br>But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get  
>You selfish bitch; I hope you fuckin burn in hell for this shit<br>Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?  
>Well guess what, I +AM+ dead - dead to you as can be!<em>

__ They remembered watching Leroy pop pills into his mouth after Hiram leaving. They had begun to cry. They thought about the cassette in her room. The one of their mother singing. Bitch. They knew that Beth was going to know that Shelby was a phoney. They were going to make sure of it. They were going to make sure that neither Shelby nor Leroy nor Hiram saw their child when they had one. They were not their family.

_I'm sorry momma!  
>I never meant to hurt you!<br>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight  
>I'm cleanin out my closet (one more time)<br>I said I'm sorry momma!_

They really were.

_I never meant to hurt you!  
>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight<br>I'm cleanin out my closet_

_I'm sorry momma!_  
><em>I never meant to hurt you!<em>  
><em>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight<em>  
><em>I'm cleanin out my closet (one more time)<em>  
><em>I said I'm sorry momma!<em>  
><em>I never meant to hurt you!<em>  
><em>I never meant to make you cry; but tonight<em>  
><em>I'm cleanin out my closet<em>

She was finally going to clean out her closet.

The Glee Club stared at her. They didn't know she could rap. They didn't know she had so much hidden emotion. It was only then that they began to realize that there really was something wrong with Rachel Berry. But it was too late. She was gone before they could say anything. And she wasn't at school the next day or the day after. She had disappeared off the face of the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this :) I might have another one shot up soon. There's another song i've been wanting to use. :)<strong>


End file.
